ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: The Night Raid
(Night-time in Epcot. A Highway Robber is wandering around the area when something grabs him up. It is a griffin with Captain Hook mounting it. The pirate drops down outside Spaceship Earth. He is wielding his sword and a torch. He shines the flashlight at the theme park entrance. Two other griffins fly into Epcot, carrying Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan and Obra. Milvad and Rayso's creature army waits for Hook's signal far, far away from Epcot's entrance. They move forward slowly. David and his griffin swoops down on one Highway Robber. David slashes the robber. Hook shines his flashlight again. A second Highway Robber, with a crossbow, sees it afar, but before he can shoot Hook, he is shot by an arrow from Mary Margaret. An elf shaman gets attacked by David and is killed, which he, Mary and Obra dismount their griffins, who retract their claws and fly off. Inside Epcot, Hook enters Spaceship Earth. Outside, Worad was seen by a third Highway Robber, which it brings out its sword. Worad tells him to be quiet. Leja knocks him out from behind. Inside, a fourth Highway Robber comes in. Hook hides, then appears behind them.) * Captain Hook: Yes. I'm a pirate. (He kills the robber with his sword.) (Leja sees a Thornbow Archer coming, but he ducks as Sonlu hits it with an arrow from his bow.) * Leja: We were expecting someone, you know, taller. * Sonlu: You're one to talk. (At the top floor of the spaceship tower, Hook is spinning his torch while staying still, when it dropped out of his hand, breaking a window as it falls onto the grass. An elf shaman picks it up and shines it on his head. Milvad, Rayso and their army see it from afar.) * Milvad: What's that supposed to mean? (Hook leaps from the broken window at a very high drop. As he lands next to the elf shaman holding his torch, the four Grim Guardians ready their weapons.) * Grim Guardian 1: We're under attack! * Grim Guardian 2: Sound the alarm! * Grim Guardian 3: Men! Grab your bows! (Meanwhile, Mary, David and Obra run down the road towards Spaceship Earth.) * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Obra! * Obra: Milvad's troops are just outside! Come on! (David and Obra run past Hook, who was fighting the elf shaman that has his torch. Two Blood-gift Demons attack David and Obra.) * David Nolan: Now, Hook! Now! Signal the troops! * Captain Hook: I'm a bit busy, Dave! (Hook breaks the elf shaman's parry, then head-butts him. He parries with the elf two times. Obra and David kill the two Blood-gift Demons. Hook ducks the elf shaman's swing, picks up his flashlight and knocks out the elf shaman, but due to the hit, it was broken. Obra arrives at the gate and tries to crank the handle.) * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Obra! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can. * Obra: No, I can still do this! Help me! (Obra, Mary Margaret and David, along with Leja and Sonlu use all of their strength to open the gate to let the army into Epcot. The Grim Guardians approach the trio.) * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Exactly who are you doing this for, Obra? (Hook, meanwhile, is struggling to get his flashlight to work.) * Captain Hook: Come on! (Finally, his flashlight came on. He shines it outside the broken window, alerting Milvad and Rayso's army.) * Rayso: Charge!!!! * Citizen: Narnians! * Grim Guardian 4: We're under attack! * Milvad: Attack! Attack! (The Oreskos Swiftclaw breaks open the gate with his force. A Urborg Syphon-Mage gets knocked away by his axe. Another one gets killed. Soon, Milvad and Rayso, along with their army, break into Epcot through the open gate. Citizens run for safety. Obra, Mary and David run into the crowd of fighting creatures.) * David Nolan: For America! (They charge into the battle. Goomba after Goomba gets killed by each one of the creatures: Oreskos Swiftclaw, Great Hart, Elite Vanguard, Travelling Philosopher, Banisher Priest, Separatist Voidmage and Azure Mage. Obra, David Mary kill more Goombas with their weapons. Hook watches the battle from afar. Mary looks up to see the Grim Guardians ready their bows from atop.) * Grim Guardian 1: Harpies! * Grim Guardian 2: Pick a target! * Grim Guardian 3: Take aim! (Suddenly, all four harpies get attacked by four more flying creatures in Milvad's army: Eagle of the Watch, Pegasus, Supply-Life Cranes and Skyspear Cavalry. At the same time, Hook ambushes one of the Grim Guardians from behind and kills him with his sword.) * David Nolan: Hook! (Hook looks to his left and sees the Grim Guardians. He dives into a room and kicks the door shut just in time. David and a Putty start fighting their way across the area. The Putty Patroller jumps and raises his weapon. Leja shoots him in the shoulder. Sonlu slowly walks over to the Putty and then pushes him.) * Freakshow: Get that gate closed. (The elf archer shoots the ropes and the gate starts closing. A minotaur runs over and holds the gate open. Rayso watches.) * Rayso: Fall back! (He slashes and stomps on another Goomba.) We need to retreat now! (to the army) Go! Get out of here! * Milvad: Back to Disneyland! Go! (The army starts to retreat back to the open gate. Mary Margaret climbs on the Great Hart elk.) * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Obra! * David Nolan: The Pegasus will find him! * Rayso: Go! Get out! Go! Get out! Retreat! Follow me! * David Nolan: Draw back! Get out! Retreat! (Hook walks onto the tower where he first landed, and uses his torch to lock the door. He looks over the edge, but the griffin is nowhere in sight. The soldiers on the other side bang against the door. Obra and Milvad emerge, with Obra holding the reigns of an extra horse. David kicks a soldier and jumps onto the horse. Up top, Hook’s torch breaks and the soldiers burst through the door with drawn swords. The pirate looks down and then jumps. The soldiers look over the edge and a griffin flies up with Hook riding. David barely makes it out before the minotaur collapses and the gate shuts. Many Narnians are still trapped inside. David and Milvad are the last to exit. David looks back in horror. The centaur nods to one of his sons. The draw-bridge starts going up. Holding back tears, Leja looks back at the good creatures and hesitates. Then, he rides away. On the griffin, Captain Hook flies over the castle and surveys the carnage.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: The Never-Ending Story